


Wish You Were Here

by aoigensou



Series: Postcards from Albion Hotel [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Merlin isn't going to take it lying down, Arthur is a rich wanker, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: Merlin knew Penthouse Pendragon, as he was known to the staff, wanted him. It wasn’t a secret, considering Pendragon had propositioned him when he had just been a trainee under Gaius. He had taken great pleasure in turning him down, enjoying the way Pendragon’s face had turned red as if he were holding in an outburst.Written for Kinkalot 2020 team bingo challenge, for the "Uniform Kink" square!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Postcards from Albion Hotel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870630
Comments: 47
Kudos: 87
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Wish You Were Here

“Penthouse Pendragon is at it again,” Merlin heard one of the maids complaining to a friend as she unloaded her cart down the laundry chute where the laundry staff kept their industrial-sized machines. “He never brings anyone to his room according to security, but for some reason we’re always cleaning up his come. What a wanker.”

“Literally!” her friend exclaimed, sending the two of them dissolving into giggles.

Merlin grimaced as he tuned out any further gossip speculating on the wank habits of the rich and the famous and pulled on his gloves to prepare for another day of assisting posh assholes with more money than sense in getting whatever it was their hearts desired.

Well, not quite.

Merlin knew Penthouse Pendragon, as he was known to the staff, wanted him. It wasn’t a secret, considering Pendragon had propositioned him when he had just been a trainee under Gaius. He had taken great pleasure in turning him down, enjoying the way Pendragon’s face had turned red as if he were holding in an outburst.

The git had probably never heard the word ‘no’ before in his life.

Merlin thought that would be the end of that, but Pendragon had persisted. Normally Merlin would have been annoyed, but something about Pendragon’s never-give-up attitude charmed him in a way that Merlin kind of hated. So he turned it into a game, seeing how many times he could turn him down before he finally broke down and had a tantrum in the hotel’s lobby.

Two years had gone by, and so far no tantrum.

Merlin thought it was a shame, such beauty wasted on a spoilt prick like Pendragon. He was exactly his type, too, all broad shoulders and golden-tanned skin. Sometimes he thought of running his hands through Pendragons silky blond hair, tugging at it as he forced him to his knees and made him swallow Merlin’s cock down. Teach him how to give a little service, rather than just take take take.

He knew Pendragon liked how he looked in his uniform, he could always feel his eyes on Merlin whenever he adjusted his tie, buttoned or unbuttoned his jacket, or peeled off his glove to tap something into his tablet at the concierge desk. He could sense when Pendragon’s eyes were glued to his arse when he bent over, straining the seams of his perfectly-tailored uniform trousers. He always made sure his uniform was pressed to perfection whenever he saw Pendragon’s name on the guest list.

As much as Merlin hated him, he was also intrigued by him. He wanted to know what it would be like to have his uniform slowly removed by someone that so obviously appreciated him in it. He wanted to know what it would be like to be worshipped by someone so used to being on the other end of such worship.

He closed his eyes and for a moment, let himself imagine it— Arthur Pendragon, on his knees in front of him, face pressed to the placket of his trousers and mouthing desperately at his cock through the fine fabric. Since he clearly appreciated the uniform so much, Merlin would use his Italian silk tie as a blindfold and then tease Arthur until he was fairly begging to suck him. He would beg at this point, Merlin was sure of it, and when he did, Merlin would finally be able to fist a hand into Arthur’s hair and feed his cock between those perfectly full lips. He imagined Arthur humming in gratitude while Merlin tipped his head back and lost himself in the sensation of finally having Penthouse Pendragon at his service.

Merlin bit his lip as he took his place behind the desk. His job was so much more fun when Pendragon was around to make things interesting. He poked at the tablet, hoping to find a request from the Penthouse waiting for him. 

Maybe this time he’d say yes.


End file.
